


Day 118 - A different kind of virginity

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [118]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Senses, Slash, Touching, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Touch was the only one of Sherlock’s senses that was only partially developed.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 118 - A different kind of virginity

Touch was the only one of Sherlock’s senses that was only partially developed.  
John discovered this in the dawn of their relationship when everything was still new and unknown.

While Sherlock knew how to differentiate several soils samples with his fingertips and what to feel for on a corpse, he had no idea what to do when it came to a living body.

“Tell me how you like to be touched,” John whispered to Sherlock in the first night they spent together.

“Pinch my nipples, medium hard, then start stroking my cock from the base to the tip, light at first and apply more pressure after 3 minutes. Then...”

“I wasn’t asking for a manual to get you off as quickly and efficiently as possible. Though that might be handy too. I want to know what turns you on, what makes you shiver and what makes you cry my name and cling to me desperately.”

“I don't understand.”

John realised that he really didn’t. So he showed him. He ghosted fingertips and lips over skin until Sherlock shivered and he licked and sucked until he cried out.

Night after night he taught Sherlock what he liked and how to discover it and when he had learned all he could about himself, Sherlock went and tested his new knowledge on John’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'touch'. Surprise. ;)


End file.
